Her Fragrance
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: Guilt and abandonment were never happy thoughts for her mind. [Oneshot]


_This idea came from the movie scene in Rugrats In Paris. Yes, that was a good movie in my opinion, especially the dramatic scene where Chucky is longing for a mother and the sad song starts playing in the background—"I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever" by Cyndi Lauper. It made me cry. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Daughters of the Moon. (This is a short drabble)_

**

* * *

**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**"All of my memories keep you near. In silent moments, imagine you near…" —Memories, Within Temptation 

**H E R — F R A G R A N C E**

Serena's head buzzed with trivial conversation and repetitive thoughts, never ceasing to stop. Outside the small framed window, white clouds littered the blue sky. Being on a plane was never really something to enjoy, especially for a mind reader. Collin sat next to her, his head cocked as he fell into a light sleep. It still amazed her how he was capable of sleeping when nothing but talking, baby's screeching, and laughter sounded from every area of the plane.

In a sense, Hawaii was worth it.

For the moment, she opted to stare out the window, her mind running through pleasant memories as a means to drown out all the noise—Jimena's (who sadly couldn't come) comforting words as a best friend; Catty getting Vanessa into trouble (which would sometimes lead to Serena 'zapping' Mrs. Cleveland's mind for the time being); Stanton and the magnificent shadow drifting through the night sky they shared (she had gotten over her fear of heights after realizing that falling would never happen). It was working, for about ten minutes, when a thought struck her.

_Why is daddy sad? We get to visit mommy… _She trailed after the thought, desperate to find the mind it belonged to, and her emerald orbs settled on a young boy, who was fidgeting slightly while he cast curious glances at his father. The boy was around 5, she could tell. Out of genuine curiosity (something she and the boy shared), Serena found herself moving into his father's head, only to be met with a snarl of grief and sorrow and denial.

Gasping slightly, she pulled out, stunned by the flurry of emotions that had bombarded her mind. Apparently, the boy's mother had died while they were gone, and they were coming back; the boy, whose name was Greg, had yet to understand what dramatic event had come into his life.

Biting her bottom lip, she crossed her arms and drummed her fingers along the fine vein lines that traveled up her arm—trying to rid the husband's sadness away from her. It didn't work. Her own mind drifted to memories of her mother, and the word "abandon" came to mind. What had they (she and Collin) done wrong? Was it their father's progressive absences from home? If so, why couldn't she understand that was his job?

Serena felt sorrow press down on her eyes, threatening to shed tears. Thoughts of her mother always did make her want to cry. But thoughts of others' people's mothers made things much worse—with so many memories and emotions, it was almost worse than diving into a Follower's mind. But worse than the mere thought of a dead mother, was when the mind she went into still had a mother.

Envy. Anger. Hurt. But there was another feeling.

It wasn't a joyous feeling—the sense that you've been abandoned. At first, many people think that as the child grows older, he or she begins to no longer feel guilty—thinking they were the reason their parent left. But no… it's all in reverse. When her mother had first left, Serena was confused and saddened; two articles of emotions that distracted the guilt. But as her teen years drew closer and closer, the distractions began to fade, leaving a question that would forever etch into her head, haunting.

Was it her fault her mother left?

This is a question that could only be explained by her mother. It was like a perfume fragrance, strong and heavy. It bothered you. And she, Serena's mother, wasn't around anymore—only the memories.

Who could answer that question, then?


End file.
